


still the feelings linger on

by orphan_account



Category: The Deer Hunter (1978)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wistful thoughts of something that couldn't be.
Relationships: Nikanor "Nick" Chevotarevich/Michael "Mike" Vronsky
Kudos: 2





	still the feelings linger on

He never was the kind of man to cry, at least not before. Maybe there was not much left of the man he used to be. He couldn't help but wonder what would Nicky say if he saw him like this, and he slipped into the daydreams of him.

"You'd freeze your ass off before you shoot a damn deer", Stan sneered. Nicky still wanted to try, besides he didn't feel like letting Mike go alone. It got really cold as a foggy day turned into a night, and it felt like the cabin was colder than the woods. They huddled for warmth on a narrow bed and yes, it helped, but he couldn't sleep with Nicky's body, especially certain parts, pressed so tightly against his back.

"Where are you going," Nicky muttered sleepily.

"Just need to take a piss. Go back to sleep."

There, leaning against the wall in the chill night air he had his small moment of love. His freezing hand seemed foreign and barely could do the job, but he thought of how Nicky's hands were always cold and he didn't need to force his imagination.

They really didn't shoot a damn deer that day.

"Why is it always me dragging you home when I could be taking a nice girl to a date?" Nicky asked as he helped him up the porch.

"Well, you earned a kiss for that," Mike giggled and suddenly smooched him so hard Nick could barely stand, pulled down by the weight of a grown man and perhaps something else.

"Do you want to go to my room? Daddy isn't home."

"You drunk idiot," Nicky laughed. "Good night."

Mike stayed on the porch watching him until he disappeared behind the corner.

"Taking me home as usual, Nicky?"

Nick sipped his beer. "I'll call you a cab."

Mike must've looked so hurt that he added after a pause, considering, "Or maybe I'll call a cab for the two of us. There's an hotel down the road. If you haven't changed your mind."

The room was thin-walled, a wretched place, frankly. Nicky sat on the hotel bed watching him as he undressed. He pushed the matress down a couple times. "Not squeaky," he explained. "Come here."

The bed really wasn't squeaky, saving them some privacy. It was a bit awkward at first, but Nicky shifted him by the hips for a better angle, and he did his best to stifle down a moan. Had to bite into his own hand when he finished, thankfully, Nicky drove him to completion gently, slowing down when he couldn't keep it hushed, saying sorry softly. He leaned for a kiss while Nicky was still on top of him, but he refused, "Come on, Mike, I reek of beer." He didn't mind, but wouldn't insist anyway.

"Do you think we will make it through?", Nick asked casually afterwards. It was a week before they were going to Vietnam.

"I'd go through hell with you."

It was a lonely walk now.


End file.
